youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice: Outsiders
) -1 }} released) | row 8 title = Preceded by | row 8 info = Season two }} Young Justice: Outsiders is the title of the third season of Young Justice, preceded by Young Justice: Invasion, and it will be comprised of 26 episodes. Young Justice: Outsiders was announced on November 7, 2016Warner Bros. Animation (2016-11-07). Still Nobody's Sidekick: Warner Bros. Animation Begins Production on Season 3 of “Young Justice,” Based on the Iconic DC Super Heroes. Warner Bros. Animation. Retrieved 2016-11-07. after years of online fan activism for the series to be renewed. Production on the series commenced in mid-November 2016. Voice recording purportedly began around April 2017Gerding, Stephen (2017-04-11). Young Justice Season 3 Voice Work Has Begun. CBR.com. Retrieved 2017-08-14. and was completed in May 2018. Young Justice: Outsiders was originally expected to debut in the fourth quarter 2018 on DC Universe,Petski, Denise (2018-05-02). DC’s New Digital Service Gets A Name. Deadline.com. Retrieved 2018-05-03. but on June 28 it was reported to debut in 2019.Ramos, Dino-Ray (2018-06-28). DC Universe Streaming Service Set To Launch With Live-Action ‘Titans’, ‘Doom Patrol’, & ‘Swamp Thing’. Deadline.com. Retrieved 2018-06-28. Young Justice: Outsiders premiered on January 4, 2019.DC (2018-11-16). Young Justice: Outsiders - Teaser. YouTube. Retrieved 2018-11-16. Major plot lines * The Team battles meta-human trafficking to protect a society caught in the crossfire of a genetic arms race. * Two years have passed since season two, bringing drastic changes, including many alterations to the line-ups of both the Team and the Justice League. History Revival Greg Weisman attributed the show's return to the existence of streaming services,Comic Uno (2017-07-21). SDCC 2017: Comic Uno Young Justice Outsiders Greg Weisman Interview. YouTube. Retrieved 2017-08-14. particularly Netflix, where the show garnered high viewings.Prudom, Laura (2017-07-21). Young Justice Season 3 Panel. San Diego Comic-Con. Retrieved 2017-08-14. Executive producer Sam Register reportedly said that both Weisman and Brandon Vietti had created "the perfect binge-watching show five years too soon". Weisman posited that Young Justice might not have been cancelled if the model of binge-watching had been mainstream when the show was still on the air. Additionally, Brandon Vietti cited the power of social media, which grew exponentially since the show's cancellation, and the paramount role it played in allowing fans to have their voices heard. Weisman claimed that he and Vietti were told about the show's return circa ten days before it was officially announced. However, he admitted to not being entirely surprised, because they had talked to Sam Register a year before and the chances of the show returning seemed higher. Vietti japed that "the time jump between season one and two worked so well in the story, they wanted to do it in real life". Moving to a streaming platform Regarding the changes in the writing process, Vietti observed that, on a streaming service, they are no longer restricted by the Broadcast Standards and Practices, as they were on Cartoon Network. He went on to say that, while they have no intention of changing the show dramatically, now they have more "creative room to progress into more adult themes and storylines", which reconciles with the nature of the show. However, he guaranteed that the show won't become a "swear" or a "gore fest".Schwartz, Terri (2017-07-22). What's New for Young Justice - IGN Access. YouTube. Retrieved 2017-08-14. For Greg Weisman, the biggest difference has been the lack of the three-act structure, because on a streaming service there are no commercial breaks in the episodes. He noted that despite still using it mostly by force of habit, this new paradigm sometimes changes the way they work. Released details Since production was announced, Warner Bros. has imposed an "info-embargo" on the show, which prohibits everyone involved from talking about it. The only public statement about the show came from Greg Weisman, when he revealed that the third season would "play off of stuff" from the previous seasons, as well as the companion comics. On April 25, 2017 an official press release announced the title of the season, along with a plot summary: "In the highly anticipated new season, the team faces its greatest challenge yet as it takes on meta-human trafficking and the terrifying threat it creates for a society caught in the crossfire of a genetic arms race spanning the globe and the galaxy."Official Press Release (2017-04-25). 'Titans' and 'Young Justice: Outsiders' to Debut on Upcoming DC-Branded Digital Service. dccomics.com. Retrieved 2017-04-25. On the same day, Brandon Vietti tweeted a pithier logline: "The Team battles meta-human trafficking to protect a society caught in the crossfire of a genetic arms race." On July 21, 2017 at San Diego Comic-Con, Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti and Phil Bourassa revealed new designs for old characters, and unveiled three new ones: Arrowette, Thirteen and Spoiler. They also announced that the season would comprise 26 episodes, ten of which had been recorded and another 12 were in progress. The final four episodes hadn't been written yet, but Weisman stated that they knew where they are going with them. Moreover, Brandon Vietti confirmed that there would be another time jump of unspecified length between seasons, because in order "to really delve into a character's story, you need to jump a little forward in time sometimes". Greg Weisman also offered some insight into the overall plot: "Since the Reach in season two sort of revealed the Meta-Gene, everyone is getting into the act—first world nations, third world nations, rogue nations, corporations, aliens from outer space. Everyone wants to weaponize the human race and meta-human trafficking is the major thing that our characters are dealing with this season." Without going into specifics, Weisman hinted that the season would feature some elements from the current DC Comics ''Rebirth'' run. Finally, in a post-panel interview, Weisman revealed that Bash Bashford, a very obscure character from old Superboy comics, would debut in season three.Narcisse, Evan (2017-07-25). [http://io9.gizmodo.com/young-justice-creators-talk-about-bringing-back-the-dc-1797233470 Young Justice Creators Talk About Bringing Back the DC Comics Superhero Show for a Third Season]. gizmodo.com. Retrieved 2017-08-14. On July 20, there was another panel at San Diego Comic-Con with Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Phil Bourassa, Jamie Thomason, Stephanie Lemelin and Troy Baker, who was revealed to be voicing one of those new characters: Brion Markov, aka Geo-Force. Vietti and Weisman also revealed the names of two other characters from the artwork, Forager and Halo, and their respective voice actors, Jason Spisak and Zehra Fazal. Weisman also revealed that, at that point, seven episodes were completed and ready for release.Agard, Chancellor (2018-07-20). San Diego Comic-con 2018 Young Justice Outsiders panel. San Diego Comic-Con. Retrieved 2018-08-02. On August 28, DC held a YouTube live stream in which they showed a clip of an episode featuring Nightwing and Oracle and Greg Weisman later confirmed that Jesse McCartney and Alyson Stoner were back on the show. As of early September 2018, twelve episodes were completed and ready for release. On October 4, during the DC Universe panel at New York Comic Con 2018, Geoff Johns announced that Young Justice: Outsiders would be split into two blocks of 13 episodes, with three new episodes debuting weekly from January to February and June to July 2019. He also announced a one-shot prequel comic to accompany the show, with Greg Weisman and Christopher Jones back as writer and artist, respectfully.(2018-10-04). DC Universe Reveals Original Show Premiere Dates, Young Justice Prequel Comic. IGN.com. Retrieved 2018-10-05. Weisman clarified that said issue will tell one story set between season two and season three and hinted that if many people read it, then they could be committed for more stories. As of late December 2018, eighteen episodes were completed and ready for release. Animation The animation for this season is being done in South Korea by DR Movie and Digital eMation, thus taking over MOI Animation and Lotto Animation, the studios that animated the previous seasons. Cast Stars * Troy Baker as Prince Brion Markov/Geo-Force * Zehra Fazal as Halo * Stephanie Lemelin as Tigress * Jesse McCartney as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Nolan North as Superboy, Superman * Khary Payton as Aquaman, Black Lightning * Jason Spisak as Forager Co-stars * Alyson Stoner as Oracle Production crew Producers * Brandon Vietti Developer / Producer / Art Director / Writer * Greg Weisman Developer / Producer / Story Editor / Writer Directors * Christopher Berkeley – -2 )}} episodes * Mel Zwyer – -6 )}} -6 )}}|1=episode|episodes}} Writers * Andrew Robinson – -3 )}} -3 )}}|1=episode|episodes}} * Brandon Vietti – -2 )}} -2 )}}|1=episode|episodes}} * Greg Weisman – -11 )}} -11 )}}|1=episode|episodes}} Episodes See also * Young Justice ** Season one ** [[Young Justice: Invasion|Season two (Young Justice: Invasion)]] * Young Justice (comic) * Young Justice: Legacy * Bringing Back Young Justice With Whitney Moore References }} External links * YJS3.com (defunct url of the official website, archived from the original on May 27, 2017). * Young Justice Returning for Season 3 Further reading. Category:A to Z *